Analogue
Analogue is a very powerful female Loranche esper, who has come under the protection of Jubei Umewanji and the Out-Timers. Her personal mental state is very fragile and broken due to the horrors she was subjected to during her few years on the planet. Her last name is unknown because it was stricken from official records and she herself hasn't recovered enough to recite it. Eventually, the officials presiding over Analogue City attempt to fix the problem caused by her release, and in this way fashion a flash clone of her named Digitalice, whom is not rescued and as a result transforms into a much more spiteful and violent girl. Appearance Personality Abilities Relationships Background History Born to parents (as one would suspect another to be born to) in a small city on the planet Diakatan, Analogue began displaying powerful psychic behavior at an early age. As she got older in her prepubescent years the psychic powers she displayed began to manifest themselves violently whenever she was scared or stressed, and was known to cause accidental physical harm to organisms and occasionally physical damage to inanimate objects. Soon enough, the local government took notice of her and kept tabs on her family's coming-and-goings for some months before finally approaching her parents. They offered her parents significant amounts of local currency to buy their daughter from them, to use her to power the city with her psychic energies and bring about a new age for the location. To sweeten the deal, the government offered to rename the city in her honor — Analogue City. Her parents greedily accepted and Analogue was spirited away from the only home she ever knew without so much as a goodbye or from her formerly very beloved parents. After some mostly-intrusive tests were performed on her, she was brought to a room deep below the city streets that was built especially for her and hooked into a machine; this machine was known as the Nightmare Device, and would cause terrifying hallucinations in Analogue's mind, aided by a set of goggles to physically show the nightmares as "real" should she awaken and open her eyes. She is kept in a perpetual state of terror, powering the city enough to allow it to reach a near future stage of development in stark contrast to the planet's typically medieval-era technology, becoming the richest city on the planet and the only one of its kind. Eventually, a group of heroes referring to themselves as the Out-Timers came to hear rumors about how the city was powered and upon investigating found the poor girl. After some effort they successfully freed her, although she will never be the same innocent, happy little girl she once was. She now acts like an abuse victim. She is now 12-years-old, with her pink hair tied into angel wings and wearing a thin white nightgown, the same clothes she was wearing when she was taken from her parents at the age of 9. Though they are not necessarily super dirty, they appear slightly dingy due to the years of cold sweats and the lack of bathing. While the Out-timers attempted to convince her to change outfits, they couldn't get her to respond to new clothes nor could they get close enough to her to change her outfit for her. With her disappearance as its power source, Analogue City has fallen into disrepair as its citizens have turned to panicked riots and other violence. It is quickly crumbling under the repercussions of over-indulgence (though the citizenry did not know where their power was derived from save a few scarce rumors, they had become far too reliant upon it in the three years since its inception). Self-powered magitech is being built and brought in to try to soften the blow though it is rolling in too slowly to likely ultimately save the city in its current state. Category:Somarinoa's Content Category:Original Content Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Loranches Category:Psychic Individuals